


Any Ideas

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Multi, Polyamory, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dom Jean-Eric Vergne is away, submissive Max Verstappen visits Vergne's two submissives – Daniel Ricciardo and Daniil Kyvit - to ask for some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [New Configurations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4918789). Thanks to f1_rabbit for the beta and encouragement :)

 

 

 

Daniil felt better and it had only been half an hour. But lying on Daniel's bed, curling up against his fellow submissive, he felt very good. Back home, it was not always smiled upon, submissives having such contact, many thought it should only be Doms who gave submissives such physical comfort and support. Many would have frowned upon the relationship between Daniel and Daniil, or worse. Daniel, his arms wrapped around Daniil, gentled his lips against Daniil's. It was a powerful feeling that they shared, every bit as important as the strength of sensation that Jean-Eric stirred in Daniil.

 

Not everyone understood that. Some family members hadn't spoken to Daniil since he had accepted Jean-Eric's collar. Others had told him he was being naïve, that Jean-Eric would always care more about Daniel and that Daniil should find himself a Dom who wasn't splitting his affections. They were wrong though; in this relationship, nothing was being split.

 

His parents did not completely approve – they too wished that he take the collar of a Dom who had no other submissives – but they liked Jean-Eric and were as charmed by Daniel as everyone else was. That was enough for now.

 

Now, Jean-Eric was away, racing for Formula E, and though he was due back in only a couple of days, Daniil felt his absence keenly. It was an ache which he had not expected, he could tolerate it only because he knew that Jean-Eric was returning and he could feel the comfort of Jean-Eric's collar against his throat. But it still hurt; not having Jean-Eric there, his Dom. Jean-Eric was a huge part of Daniil's life, he was part of the engine driving Daniil, the hands at the wheel. Without him, things felt out of balance. Danii didn't know how Fernando did this; being so often absent from his Dom thanks to Mark's endurance racing for Porsche. It was more than a pain.

 

“Ah, Dany.”

 

Daniel's words were like a sigh and Daniil could taste Daniel's own yearning. Daniel had been collared for longer and felt Jean-Eric's absence just as much as Daniil. Daniil pushed closer and kissed Daniel firmly, a sound escaping his lips. Daniel understood.

 

There was a knock at the door. The pair of them parted abruptly, both startled. Daniil wasn't expecting anyone and from Daniel's expression, neither was he. The door to Daniel's motohome bedroom was locked of course – his and Daniil's relationship was private to all but Jean-Eric – and neither of them were wearing shirts; skin-on-skin contact, it was important to submissives. Daniel pulled away, Daniil missed his warmth already.

 

Daniel shoved a hand through his now-unruly hair and got close enough to the door to make himself heard through it. “Who is it?”

 

“Max.”

 

Daniil's eyebrows shot up. Max Verstappen, their submissive Toro Rosso teammate. It was quite acceptable for him to be alone with them. Daniel glanced at Daniil, silently asking if he knew why Max was paying them a visit. Daniil shook his head. Daniel shrugged and unlocked the door, regretfully like he didn't want anyone else to be there, to spoil the moments that he and Daniil had been enjoying together. Daniil understood, he could feel himself twitching slightly, wanting Daniel back beside him. Daniel's eyes were warm and Daniil knew he wouldn't have to wait long.

 

When Daniel opened the door, Max was stood in the doorway, wearing a Red Bull polo shirt, jeans and a Toro Rosso collar with a Red Bull cap perched firmly on his head. He looked from Daniel to Daniil and appeared immediately apologetic.

 

“I am sorry, I can speak later?”

 

Daniel smiled at him and shook his head, “You're here now, Max. What's up?”

 

He gestured for Max to come in and left the door ajar – some people liked to spread rumours that Jean-Eric was searching for yet more submissives to collar (he wasn't) so any submissives that Jean-Eric, Daniel and Daniil spoke to were immediately linked to them. It was very annoying. Daniil didn't sit up but instead twisted his body so that he could look at Max more easily.

 

Max allowed himself to be directed to a chair once Daniel had cleared it of clothes. Then Daniel dropped back down to the bed and loosely wrapped himself around Daniil. Daniil immediately pressed into him and felt Daniel press back. They had company but Daniil would not lose what he needed and neither would Daniel.

 

“I am sorry,” Max said again. “I don't know who to talk to but I think you can help.”

 

Daniil felt Daniel tense a bit before asking, “Nothing's happened, has it? No one's said or done anything that's over the line?”

 

Max quickly shook his head and Daniil let out a breath of relief. When he had joined Formula 1, he'd been approached by several Doms who'd wanted to 'show him the ropes' and 'get him off to a good start'. He hadn't accepted any offers. He'd received similar advances when racing in other formulas so was used to refusing but it'd still felt horrible, their eyes on him, their hands touching and then when he'd refused, they'd sometimes called him names or told him that he'd never make it in Formula 1 if he didn't let people help him. Jean-Eric had said that Daniil had done the right thing; that he should never submit to a Dom that he did not feel right or comfortable with.

 

“How did you know?” Max asked at last, matter-of-fact and confident in his honesty. Daniil appreciated that, he did not know why there were some who did not. “When you wanted to submit here?”

 

“In F1?” guessed Daniel, his face screwed up in confusion. “There's no hard and fast rules, mate. I knew Mark Webber already, and he offered to Dom me. Red Bull are happier with that all happening in house with their brand new subs so that worked out well for me, gave me what I needed definitely.”

 

Daniil shrugged a little when Max's gaze turned to him, it wasn't something he'd thought about much. “I asked Christian which Red Bull Doms would be allowed, I didn't want to submit to anyone outside the team. It's practical. He has a list and he talked it through with me and suggested who might suit me. I tried one or two and it was good.”

 

It'd been what he'd needed and had made sure not to neglect his personal needs because of course they fed into his professional performance. He had found Doms he felt right with. Christian had been pleased that Daniil had asked him, he'd said it'd shown Daniil's maturity. Daniil had just been doing as he had been taught. Of course, then he had gotten to know Jean-Eric.

 

Max nodded. Daniil wondered why the submissive had asked the question. Max was young but his father had been a driver and must have told Max what to expect. Daniil burrowed into Daniel, wanting more of his warmth, and realised that Daniel was texting someone.

 

“Jev,” Daniel informed him.

 

Of course, Jean-Eric should know and might have suggestions of someone who would be good for Max. Daniil kissed Daniel's collarbone, unselfconscious because he was tired and missing Jean-Eric, and Max was a submissive who would understand. Daniil's heart was jumping in his chest as he thought about Jean-Eric, a fact that Daniil did not show on his face. Daniel would know though, he'd feel it through their skin. That was fine, Daniel should know, and anyway Daniil could feel Daniel's heart jumping in return. It was a very good satisfying feeling.

 

“So,” Daniel dropped his phone onto the bed. His screensaver was picture of all three of them, it made Daniil smile wistfully. “Who've you got your eye on?”

 

Max did not even attempt to pretend he did not know what Daniel was talking about, frustration threading his words. “Kevin. He looks at me and I think he will talk to me or do something but there is nothing.”

 

Kevin Magnussen. Daniil did not know him well, Jenson liked him and Jean-Eric had never warned either of his submissives to avoid Kevin. He was not on any Red Bull restriction list either. There were some similarities, Daniil could see why Max had come to them. Daniel squeezed Daniil; he had had the same thought.

 

“I was sure Jean-Eric would not want me. He had Daniel in his collar and Daniel is...” Daniil gestured to his bedmate, to his obvious affecting handsomeness. “He is so much.”

 

“Oy.” Daniel touched his face, a caress that was loving, that was the only word for it. “You're more than equal to whatever you see, all right? Me and Jev both think so.”

 

Daniil smiled. He knew what he saw in the mirror – a skinny gawky twenty year old, not so handsome like Jean-Eric or warmly gorgeous like Daniel. Daniil had been told he was a good submissive and he was glad and proud of that. And he had felt how much Jean-Eric cared for him, how much Daniel felt for him too. But sometimes Daniil looked in the mirror, thought of who shared a bed with him and could not see why.

 

Daniel kissed him, like he knew what Daniil was thinking. Max seemed to realise what a private moment it had become but he didn't leave. That was good. Daniel smiled as the kiss ended, Daniil was often present when Daniel suffered low moods because of a race or because he didn't think he was giving Jean-Eric what he needed. They both knew such times were usually fleeting, even if they didn't feel so, even if in the moment they hurt, smothered and strangled. Daniil was always glad of Daniel standing beside him then, gazing into the mirror, his hands reaching for Daniil. Daniil was always glad of Daniel.

 

Daniel turned back to Max, his expression an apology, “I don't know Kevin that well, neither of us do, but has he said anything? Has he asked to Dom you?”

 

Max shook his head, his brow furrowed. There was a tension in his body that Daniil recognised, he'd carried it himself when he'd first begun thinking about Jean-Eric.

 

“Has he flirted with you?” Daniil asked suddenly. “Touched you like he touches other submissives?”

 

Max shook his head again, “No, he is...polite. He is proper with me. But I have heard he has Dommed submissives here, some who work in the garage.”

 

“There's been no complaints or rumours?” Daniel wanted to know.

 

Max shook his head, “Only that he likes being a Dom, there is an..an ease?”

 

“Is good,” Daniil told him.

 

Daniel nodded, “And by the sound of it, he could like you. Jev was completely professional with me and Dany before he Dommed either of us. He wanted to make sure our professional relationships were strong first before anything personal happened. Maybe Kevin is the same, you're not working for the same company but he could still want to make sure he's not crossing any unprofessional lines first.”

 

It sounded like he could be but Max looked unsure, an unusual look for him, it was not right at all. Daniil patted the space on the bed next to him. Jean-Eric would want them to take care of Max, and Daniil wanted to help out a fellow Red Bull submissive, especially since he knew something of Max's strife. The pain had been so grating, he could remember that and his own tortured nights as he'd thought about Jean-Eric and how impossible it'd all seemed.

 

Max looked surprised at the offer. Daniel smiled and shuffled across so that Daniil could move with him and leave more room. Max toed off his shoes and discarded his cap but left everything else on. Daniel grabbed up his phone and sent out a couple of messages. One, he said was to Jev to update him and another was to Franz to let him know where Max was.

 

Max carefully lay down beside them and shuffled a little closer. He was still unsure and Daniil wasn't going to force him. He wondered how often Max had curled up with submissives before. Daniil very much liked that he and Daniel frequently curled up together, happily wanting and contented. Moments like that were now an important part of his life, it wasn't something he'd realised he needed so much. He looked at Max while Daniel reached a hand over Daniil and patted Max on the arm.

 

“Just close your eyes and relax, drift, mate. We've got you.”

 

They did. Daniil felt Daniel's arms close around him, his mouth pressing to the back of Daniil's neck. Daniel wanted to comfort Daniil too. That was okay, it was good for them both. Daniil reached back to grasp Daniel's hip, to squeeze. Daniel squeezed him back. Max's breathing evened out and his hands weren't touching either of the submissives next to him but he looked calmer. That was good too.

 

*

 

When Daniil woke up again, it was because something was beeping. It turned out to be Daniel's phone. When Daniel woke and mashed his fingers to the touchscreen, his eyes widened and he abruptly sat up, turning to Daniil excitedly.

 

“Jev's on his way.”

 

Daniil's heart felt as though it had turned over sharply, then he felt warm all over and as though a weight had been released from him. He started to sit up, “He is?”

 

Daniel nodded quickly, his grin even wider than usual. Daniil wanted to kiss it, so he did before Daniel answered him, “He placed high and he's literally minutes away. He says hi Max, by the way, and you don't have to run off yet.”

 

Daniil turned to find Max awake, straightening his clothing. “I can leave. You must, he must want to see you.”

 

Daniel's smile softened beautifully. “But he's the best Dom so he wants to make sure you're okay too.”

 

Of course. Daniil smiled and glanced up at the motorhome window; by the look of it only a few hours had passed. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled softly to himself. Jean-Eric was home, he was coming back to them. Daniil pressed fingers to his collar, remembering how Jean-Eric had placed it there and had held him, Daniel close by but not touching yet. It had been a very good night.

 

Max was watching him, a look in his eyes that wasn't jealousy exactly but a deep curiosity, perhaps streaks of longing too, not yet fully realised. If Kevin was a good Dom, then he would be a lucky one too. It could be good for them both.

 

Eventually there was the sound of footsteps. Jean-Eric hadn't been exaggerating, he really had only been minutes away. Daniel and Daniil exchanged similar expressions and a moment or two later, Jean-Eric pushed his way past the unlocked door. He didn't look too tired, his eyes were bright and hungry when they rested on his submissives. Both Daniel and Daniil bared their necks to him. Daniil wanted to be by his side but did not move, it was not for him to decide.

 

Jean-Eric looked at them for only a brief moment, then walked purposefully towards the bed, swooping down to kiss first Daniel, then Daniil, his hands touching their collars, a reassurance for all three of them. He soon pulled back though, his hands staying on them as he turned to Max, his expression scrutinising. Daniil let out a breath and leaned against Daniel, needing his warmth more than ever. Jean-Eric was back, he was right there.

 

“Talk to Franz and Kevin,” Jean-Eric told Max. “It is not good to keep these things festering, then there are problems.”

 

Max's expression twisted but he nodded and eased himself up off the bed. He dipped his head towards Jean-Eric, “Thank you. And thank you both, it was, it was nice.”

 

Daniel smiled broadly and Daniil nodded at him, “Tell us what happens.”

 

Max nodded again and left, grabbing his shoes and hat. Jean-Eric locked the door and unzipped his jacket. Daniel and Daniil only had eyes for him, their limbs automatically curling around each other, their breathing restrained. Daniil's heart was a furious eager beat in his throat, against his collar. Jean-Eric gazed at them.

 

“Always it feels like too long.”

 

Daniil nodded and felt Daniel do the same. Then Jean-Eric leaned down and kissed Daniil, deeper than his greeting embrace had been. He left a hand pressed purposefully to Daniel's neck. Daniel let out a rough moan, his arm staying around Daniil who enjoyed the dual closeness. Daniil could feel Jean-Eric's want and the care layered in the Dom's touches. It unspooled every bit of tension Daniil had been carrying, all the yearning and aches, because Jean-Eric was beside him again.

 

“Lie back.”

 

Jean-Eric didn't have to command Daniil not to move until told otherwise; the submissive knew what was required and obeyed perfectly. Jean-Eric blanketed Daniil's body with his own, kissing him in a way that was so close to Daniil's own feelings of deep want and strained longing but he did not fight Jean-Eric's silent command. He wanted to please his Dom, to enjoy every part of what he had missed. Then Jean-Eric inclined his head and Daniel pressed against them both, kissing his Dom. Daniil watched. It grounded him and lifted him and pushed away everything else but the two of them. The way it should always be.

 

_-the end_

 


End file.
